


Midnatt råder

by Halvtand



Category: Henley-arkiven
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halvtand/pseuds/Halvtand
Summary: Barägaren Midnatt stöter på en forskare som ovetande gräver i hans förflutna.





	Midnatt råder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gunnar Södergren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gunnar+S%C3%B6dergren).



På en pub nära Magistratsparken i Malmö sitter Ylva Theodora och dricker öl. Det är inte en vanlig pub, den finns inte med på några register, ägaren betalar inte skatt i något land du hittar på en karta och kundkretsen är, minst sagt, udda.  
Midnatts, döpt efter ägaren och låst med nummerkod. Midnatts är en exklusiv pub, endast de som fått ägarens förtroende och sifferkoden kan över huvud taget ta sig in där, och vägen ut är bara ett kort bråk bort. Stället påminner främst om en gammal engelsk pub, trägolv som knarrar och en luft av gammalt. Det var det som lockat Ylva Theodora dit från början. Hela rummet andades ett förflutet som det annars krävs ett mindre bibliotek fyllt med av dammiga böcker och solgulnade tidningar för att uppnå.  
Krogens till synes sporadiska inredning fascinerade Ylva, vanliga ställen satte upp bord och stolar prydligt i raka linjer, såg till att ha bredare plats vid ingången och lätt att sätta ihop eller flytta bort bord ifrån varandra. Det fanns för en okunnig inget mönster i möblemanget på Midnatts. En pelare slår ner någonstans mitt i rummet utan att bära upp någon takbalk. Två bord trängs i ett hörn så att det knappt gick att sitta bekvämt på alla de tillhörande stolarna. I andra hörnet satt ett ensamt bord med bara två stolar.  
Det finns inga raka linjer, inga lättförstådda formationer, inga mönster. Om man inte, som Ylva, vet hur magiska krafter kan flyta igenom ett rum. Kineserna hade varit nära att göra kunskapen allmän,de kallade det Feng Shui, och ritade upp några slarviga teorier om energier och rörelser och platser. Ylva funderade då och då på om det kanske hade funnits fler magiker idag om Feng Shuin hade fått utvecklas fullt ut. Men det arbetet hade avbrutits snabbt och effektivt. Inga spår av magi fick vara kvar.  
Ylva för ölflaskan till läpparna och suger i sig en halv mun skum och luft. Som om det inte var bevis nog för att flaskan är tom håller hon upp den framför sig och stirrar kisande på de ungefär tre dropparna öl som skvalpar runt där inne när hon för vetenskapens skull skakar flaskan ett par gånger. Med slutsatsen att den gröna flaskans innehåll är uttömt söker hon upp den mörkhyade ölbringaren med blicken.  
Som om han bara väntat på signalen plockar Midnatt fram en ny flaska, fläker av kapsylen och byter ut den tomma flaskan som försvinner in bakom bardisken med ett klirr. Förpassad till de druckna flaskornas återvinnigsback. Ylva ler mot Midnatt och tar ett par klunkar öl innan hon torkar av sin kalla och blöta hand på sina byxor och fortsätter bläddra i sin anteckningsbok. Ögonen far fram och tillbaka över de vackert, men något ostrukturerat nerkladdade sidorna. Vissa rader är understrukna, några flera gånger, något stycke är inringat, något överstruket, på vissa sidor har hon fått tag på en highlight-penna och markerat ord och rader i pastellrosa.  
“Är du rädd för mörkret?” Frågar hon bartendern, och Midnatt ger henne en blick till svar som på alla sätt uttrycker hur bisarr frågan är. Men hon tittar inte, hennes blick är fäst vid papprena i anteckningsblocket.  
Ylvas ögon stannar på en paragraf, hon går tillbaka, läser om stycket och stannar på samma ställe. Tre gånger går hon tillbaka och läser om innan hon drar ut pennan från blockets spiral. Oförsiktig och något salongsberusat drar hon snett och pennans klip bryts som en torr kvist och far iväg in i skuggorna. Ylva verkar inte bry sig om det, hennes hand söker upp ordet hon stannat vid och drar en osäker linje under det och ritar dit ett frågetecken som hon troligen kommer spendera tre veckor i nyktert tillstånd med att lista ut. Hon tar en klunk till och suckar sedan ljudligt för den tomma krogen och slänger frustrerat pennan i bardisken.  
“Det funkar ju inte, det hänger inte ihop…” Säger hon med en röst som på samma gång är upprörd, på gränsen till gråt och sömnkollaps. Midnatt, den enda andra personen närvarande inser att det är dags för bartenderns uppdrag och skyfflar sig närmare sin gäst. Ylva flyttar bort sina händer från ansiktet och torkar bort lite överflödigt vatten från ögat.  
“Han bara försvinner, POOF, borta, nu finns han int’ nå mer” Ylvas röst drar över i någon sorts påhittad norrländsk dialekt framåt slutet. Midnatt lutar sig över anteckningsblocket och gör en imponerande imitation av en person som kan läsa slarviga handgjorda anteckningar upp och ner samtidigt som han tanklöst torkar av bardisken med sin trasa.  
Kolla!” Säger hon och vrider på sin anteckningsbok, bland strecken och den slarviga texten kan Midnatt utläsa årtal, namn, platser i Norden.  
“Geri Sigurdssons saga, Truls Jotunnius memoarer, Vättebibeln…” läser Midnatt “Var har du hittat det här?”  
“Ja, inte fan på Malmö Stadsbibla, det är säkert..” Svarar Ylva och försöker fokusera båda sina ögon tillräckligt mycket för att få ögonkontakt med sin värd. “Jag har fått gräva djupt ner i alla möjliga arkiv för att hitta så lite som en referens. Snubben är borta. Kolla”:  
Ylva rycker åt sig anteckningarna igen och bläddrar mellan sidorna.  
“Grottmålningar med människor som gömmer sig med prickar nära” ny sida “En mystiskt försvunnen runsten från Gästrikland som nämner natten” ny sida “Ansgars egna memoarer nämner en fara som lurar i natten, den fick jag gå till Vatikanen för att hitta” ny sida “häxan Fredrika Jönsdotter omgav sitt hus med skyddsmärken i kalksten som lös upp i månljus” ny sida “Referenser i ett dussin dagböcker, ritade figurer på kartor, ortsnamn, platser och konst.” Hon vänder en sida till, mot ett nästan tomt uppslag.  
“Fram till slutet av 1800-talet. Sen är han borta. Århundraden, tusenden av bevis. Faran som lurar i mörkret, natten, kylan, döden… Borta”  
Midnatt har en kod, en regel som hållit hans krog öppen och relativt problemfri i många år. Fråga inte, så får du inga svar. När ens kunder består av allt från helt vanliga människor till hamnskiftare till mytologiska varelser och hela vägen till, fram till för bara några år sedan, vampyrer, så är det bäst att inte försöka gräva för mycket i deras angelägeheter. Det är så man inbjuder till bråk. Denna kväll dock, känner sig Midnatt tvungen att fråga. Det är något med Ylvas nästan maniska ton som drar frågan ur honom.  
“Vad… Vem pratar du om?” Pandoras ask öppnas, nu gällde det att stålsätta sig för all världens olyckor.  
“Vintern. Eller det är så jag tror att han egentligen är. Det är lite luddigt med animistiska anthropomorpherade naturkrafter” Hon tittar upp och möter Midnatts blick, lika tom som Ylvas förra ölflaska “Eeh… Det är liksom som att människorna tänkt sig vintern, kylan, mörkret, vinden, snön, isen.. Allt. Men som en person, med en vilja och en kropp och en närvaro. Som om det var en man som faktiskt gick omkring och spred ut snö, frös vatten till is och såg till att solen inte höll sig uppe så länge.”  
Midnatt står tyst en stund och funderar på Ylvas ord, vänder på konceptet i huvudet ett par gånger innan han tar till orda.  
“En man?” Frågar midnatt och lyckas få tyst på Ylva ett tag. Det hade hon inte tänkt på. Hon hade föreställt sig en manlig form redan från början. Först som en luddigt människolik skepnad, sedan med tiden mer och mer som en blåfrusen gammal man med tumvantar, tomteskägg och pälskappa. Att Vintern skulle kunna vara en kvinna hade inte ens korsat hennes tankar. Medan Ylva dyker ner i sin anteckningsbok med nyfunnen passion drar sig Midnatt till andra änden av baren. Hon anstränger sig för att läsa de textpassager som inte strukits under eller märkts ut på något sätt. Hon letar noga efter någonting, vad som helst som skulle kan peka på att Vintern kan vara ett kvinnligt väsen.  
“Det funkar inte så”  
Midnatt tittar upp. Han hade gått in i sina egna tankar en stund, försökt kasta av vad Ylva hade visat honom, och hon hade under den tiden förflyttat både sig själv, sina anteckningar och sin nu halvtomma flaska till hans sida baren. “Vintern är kall, mörk, oförlåtande och ogästvänlig.” Sa hon, på ett sätt som avslöjar att hon tänkt sig att det skulle förklara exakt vad hon pratade om. Midnatt håller sig tyst och ger henne samma tomma blick hon sett tidigare.  
“Därför kan nog Vintern inte vara en kvinna. Ett kvinnligt väsen hade förknippats med värme, trygghet, liv och glädje. Hon hade varit eldstaden under vintern. Men den som beskrivs här… Han som beskrivs är kall och livsfarlig. Typiskt manligt väsen.” Hon sträcker upp sin hand och ger Midnatt en vänlig klapp på kinden “Det är inte ditt fel, det är bara så de tänkt”.  
Kvällen förflöt i tystnad. En och annan kund kommer in, dricker och går därifrån. En samling unga, men relativt ofarliga elementalister beställer flera rundor shotdrinkar som de glatt och högljutt tänder eld på innan de dricker. I det mörka hörnet med alla stolar träffas två ljusskygga figurer och samtalar med viskande ord. Ylva får tvinga sig själv att koncentrera sig på sina egna tankar. I magiska Malmö är många varelser vänligt sinnade i grund och botten, men hemligheter kan vara värda sin vikt i guld, eller värre, liv.  
När klockan drar sig nära tolv tar Midnatt de sista tomma glasen från borden och sätter upp stolarna. Något menande släcker han ljusen i taken först längst in i lokalen, sedan närmare utgången tills endast ett par lampor ger tillräckligt med sken för att någon ska kunna hitta ut ur krogen utan att snubbla och förstöra inredningen.  
Ylva förstår vinken, det är inte första gången hon stannar till stängning. I ett drag tömmer hon kvällens sjunde öl. Inom sig önskar hon att hon faktiskt hade gått på toa ungefär en halvtimme tidigare, men hon vet också att Midnatts gästfrihet inte är någonting man tänjer på riskfritt. Hon haffsar snabbt ihop de lösa blad som fallit ur anteckningsboken och smyger in den i kappan, ner i den stora innerfickan framför hjärtat. En handfull scener från tveksamt realistiska western-filmer blixtrar till i hennes minne, där någon blivit skjuten men överlever eftersom kulan träffat en bok eller sheriffstjärnan framför hjärtat. Hon slår tanken ur huvudet och drar på sig kappan och går mot dörren.  
“Så vad ska du göra nu?” Hörs Midnatts röst när Ylva öppnar dörren och precis ska ta steget ut i vinternatten. Hon vänder sig om, något klumpigt och slår i dörrkarmen med axeln, men stannar kvar och lutar sig mot den i en ställning som hon hoppas ser kontrollerad, avslappnad och fullständigt planerad ut. “Vintern har försvunnit, det är väl bara att ge upp sökandet, eller?”  
Ylva ger honom ett flin med aningen mer tänder än hon egentligen ville “Inte en chans. Någon där ute vet vad som hänt med honom. Jag har många bibliotek kvar att besöka. Ingen bara försvinner spårlöst. Inte i vår... del av världen.”  
Med de orden snurrar hon runt igen, hittar sin riktning och stegar ut ur Midnatts som en triumferande general, långa, bestämda och framför allt balanserade steg. Dörren slår igen med en duns bakom henne, men Ylva fortsätter ut i mörkret. Något ostadigt på slaskhala trottoarer söker hon sig bort mot Triangelns tågstation. Hon åker ner för rulltrapporna och finner sig snart i det avlånga underjordiska valvet där två spår för tåg antingen söderut mot Danmark eller norrut mot Centralstationen och vidare upp i Sverige.  
Två tjejer, lite grovt i yngre tonåren sitter huttrande med sina jackor dragna tätt om sig. En håller fram en mobiltelefon som genom något mirakel lyckats få internetuppkoppling där nere i bunkern. De lyssnar på julmusik, passande för årstiden, men det hjälper dem knappast att ignorera kylan.  
Hon ser sig om både två gånger och tre, för att göra sig helt säker på att ingen kommer som kan få syn på henne, innan hon hoppar ner på det norrgående spår 1. Hennes orangevita svans är det sista som syns innan hon tyst försvinner in i skuggorna med julmusiken lätt ekande bakom sig.  
“Tipp tapp, tipp tapp, tippe-tippe-tipp tapp, tipp, tipp, tapp…”


End file.
